


Finally

by AngelsDance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Lots of blushing and crying, Possession, SuperCorp, i aint tagging anything else bc ppl get mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDance/pseuds/AngelsDance
Summary: When Lena's possessed by Brainiac how in hell is Kara supposed to fight him without hurting the woman who she deeply cares about in the first place?





	1. Menace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. I'm sorry for any grammar mistake, I'm not native.

Kara stands in the desert near the old DEO building. She’s tired and hurt. _Oh, Rao_ , she’s hurt. “KARA, YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING! NOW!” She hears Alex growls into her ears but still, she’s paralyzed, unable to use any of her powers. And how could she? How could she hurt the woman standing across her? This woman with green eyes that reminds her of the wild florest back in Krypton and at the same time, reminds her of the only thing strong enough to kill her, Kryptonite.

She feels weak, she does. “Alex, I cannot hurt Lena! There _must_ be another way! Winn, any luck with the virus?” as she whispers, Lena-well, Brainiac, lashes out her heat vision at Supergirl and the only thing she manages to do is protect herself, fight back with the same strenght Brainiac is using. She knows best that his powers are very similiar to hers even thought she knows she is so much stronger and faster. The only chance that Brainiac stands is this one. Hurt the one she loves the most. Its nothing like she doesn’t love Alex, or Winn, or James, it’s different. She understands Lena deep into her bones, being adopted and feeling like a outsider for a huge part of her life. Wanting to have a name for herself and fighting everyday to be her own person, nothing could kill her faster than seeing Lena hurt.

“Oh, Supergirl, you’re weaker than I thought.” Lena says. Her voice is deeper and colder than usual; She has sand all over her Raven hair and a few scratches on her arms from trying to start fights over and over with Supergirl. “C’mon, I want to end you and your cousin but I’d really appreciate a fair fight!” She laughs and uses her super speed to throw Kara onto the ground, defenseless.  
“Lena, please!” She begs. Her voice is shaking and tears are burning inside her eyes.  
“I don’t know what your plans are, sweetheart, but a virus won’t destroy me. You should know better than that...” Lena grabs Supergirl by the cape and throw her to the sky with all the strength she has and catches up just to punch her in the chest, making a hole onto the ground.

“WINN! IM RUNNING OUT OF TIME!” She yells. And she has never felt so hopeless.  
“Kara, I’ve destroyed Indigo, remember? I’m doing my best!”  
“Oh, Supergirl, what a shame! I didn’t even need to shoot you with Kryptonite, did I? You’re pathetic! Who would know that National City’s Superhero’s greatest weekness was, after all, a Luthor?” Brainiac walks towards her with a devilish grin on his face. It’s outrageous to see the power he has on Lena’s body. Her walk that normally is gracious is now robotic. He’s using her body and her mind to do the only thing that Lena has been trying to escape during her whole life. Kara knows this feeling. When she was infected with Red Kryptonite and almost managed to destroy everything she had ever accomplished in months of being a hero. She remembers the pain of hurting those she loved without having any control. She remembers how hard it was to gain the trust of the whole population back, and she was a Super after all. The city never trusted Lena just because she was a Luthor. No, she didn't deserve this.

Lena is now staring at her. Feets away. Kara can see she’s fighting and her whole body aches with the thought of it. “Lena, it’s me. I know you’re in there. It’ll be fine, I promise you.” Kara is letting her armor down, her voice is a sad melody, there’s no use fighting back tears, now.  
“Who do you think you’re talking to, Supergirl? You know what, I’m done playing fair. It’s not my fault you don’t want to fight but it doesn’t mean I won’t kill you tonight.”  
As Brainiac’s eyes start to change from green to red, Kara grabs Lena’s shoulders tightly,  
“Lena, listen to me, I know you can do this.” Lena’s eyes shifts, she’s doing it, she’s fighting back. “You’re stronger than he knows. You’re the only one who can win this, Lena. I believe in you.” Lena doesn’t maintain the control for long and in a heartbeat, her eyes are red once more and Kara is on the floor. Again.

“Kara, I got it! Use the gun I gave you to inject the uploaded chip with the new virus right into Lena’s neck and Brainiac should be destroyed in seconds!” Winn talks excitedly. “What will happen to her?” Kara asks with a little more hope this time,  
“I don’t know but you have to give it a try, okay?”  
She has a better idea “I don’t think we’ll need this Winn.”  
"What the-"  
She starts to walk up to Lena’s silhouette. “Lena, come on!” She uses her Superspeed to push Lena to the floor but controls her strength. Kara straddles the brunette getting closer as they ever were, _that’s not the way I pictured it_ , she thinks to herself.

Looking straight into Lena’s green eyes, she feels herself weaker, she’s so tired from fighting and she didn’t really fight tonight. “Hey, It’s me Kara, your friend. You can do it!” Kara knows that she shouldn’t come out to Lena while she’s possessed but does she have any choice? Rao knows how exhausted it is to keep this hidden from her. _Alex is going to kill me_ , she thinks to herself, but quickly regain her focus;  
“Lena, you’re one of the strongest humans that I know. You’re also one of the bravest. You saved the whole alien population in National City, you’re the only reason why I’m alive, okay? I care about you, don’t give in! You are loved, see? I’m here for you, you have me.” She can’t control her voice or the sobs burning her throat. “I don’t know how terrible it must feel to fight darkness during your whole life and have some alien possession that transforms you into everything you fought so hard not to become. I don’t know If I would be the good girl If I had been adopted by the Luthors, I don’t think I would be strong enough to be good like you.” She stops for a second when she sees a tear escaping Lena’s eyes. She will fight it.  
_“Kara...”_ both of them now weeping “I don’t know for how much longer I-I can take it.” _Rao_ , Lena’s so pale and her eyes are lifeless. She hates Brainiac for this. She wishes she could melt every inch of him.  
“I’ll give him the only thing he can’t take it. I don’t know if you’ll like that but...” she trails off, shaking  
"Just save the day, Supergirl.” Lena closes her eyes, weakly.

And Kara kisses her. She shouldn’t. It doesn’t really make sense but it feels right. Then, the only thing she knows is Lena’s gasp against her lips. Like something has been released.  
“Kara, I-I think he’s gone.” she smiles the most broken smile Kara’s ever seen and she grabs Lena’s face and kiss her again, now with strength and hope even though she knows he’s not really gone  
“You’re back!” Kara let herself cry while holding Lena’s face.  
She hears DEO’s choppers getting closer. To take them away from this desert. To take Lena to a safe place where Brainiac won’t get a hold on her ever again.  
“ _So..._ You really did wait for me to be possessed by some random alien to _finally_ kiss me?” Lena smiles and tucks Kara's hair behind her ear  
“Well, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while...you know?” she helps Lena stand back to her feet and put a gentle hand on her waist, _just to equilibrate her_ , okay?  
“I’m glad you did. In fact, I don’t know If I could have came back If it wasn’t for you. For the words and...” _Rao, her face is so beautiful when she’s flustered._  
“And for the kiss, uh?” They both smile as Lena leans closer, closing the gap between them.  
The choppers are now on the floor and soon they’ll be out of here.  
“Who would know, a Luthor and a Super...together.” Kara has the proudest grin on her cheek. She’s so tired but it was worth fighting for. Every second. For Lena, she'd do anything.  
“ _Finally._ ” Lena’s smile couldn’t be brighter. She has Kara. She found out the hardest way that she is, in fact, loved. They’ve got each other. And that, well, that’s everything to both of them.


	2. One Day at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is angry. Kara is confused. And Lena is recovering and healing after Braniac's attack and Supergirl's kiss.

Back at the DEO, Lena and Kara are separated by doctors, even though Kara insists she’s fine just to be with Lena. Pointless. Alex looks at Kara with a deadly stare and a clenched jaw. That’s Alex power. Make Kara fear for her life with a simple stare, she’s pretty sure that If Alex was an alien that would be the face she makes right before melting someone. “Supergirl,” Alex tries her best to keep her cool and grab Kara’s arm. “We need to talk.” _Oh, help me Rao, this can’t be good_ , she pleads as they distant themselves from every person in the main room  
“Kara, what the fuck where you thinking?” Oh, she’s angry.  
“What-what do you mean?” not the smartest choice of words, but she has a plan  
“Oh, let me think...You not only came out as Kara Danvers to A LUTHOR, no, that couldn’t be enough for a night, you KISSED HER!” Oh, she _really is_ angry.  
“Alex, I couldn’t lose her! She’s-she is just so important to me that I didn’t even care about the risks.” she’s being honest. It’s like Alex opened a fresh wound  
“You’re a Superhero, you have to deal with that sort of thing.” she sounds calmer now, she realizes how vulnerable Kara feels  
“That’s not the point. It’s Lena. I couldn’t just stand there and watch Brainiac destroy everything that she fought so hard to be.” She takes a quick breath just to start talking again, “I trust Lena since the first day. I-I feel like I know her because I saw my struggle in her words. The pain in her eyes whenever she's talking about Lex or trying to be her own self. Alex, I've been there. And you were there for me. You know how I must feel and you couldn’t react in any different way, too. I’m here for her just like you were there for me.” She starts crying again. She’s such a mess whenever she thinks about her past and Lena’s pain...  
“I understand, Kara. I really do, but, try to be more careful. And I’m talking about a Super kissing a Luthor in open field now.” Alex lets a small smile cross her face  
“Oh...about that...th-that felt like the right thing to do.” She blushes slightly  
“Okay. You can go see Lena now but after that, your sun-bed awaits for you.” she throws a little punch on Kara’s left shoulder and smiles. "Go get the girl!"   
Kara _cannot_ control her excitement to see Lena and when she does, _Rao,_ she doesn’t get a hold of herself. When Lena sees Kara through the glass wall she quickly leaves the bed to receive Kara with open arms but no, why would Kara keep her cool? She runs as fast as any human could and when she gets to the door she hates it _why is this door here? damn it_ as soon as they’re in the same room she holds Lena _so tightly_ she’s scared if that hug might break her  
“I’ve never been hugged like this, you know?” Lena whispers into Kara’s hair  
“I hope you’re ready to get used to some of those hugs all the time” Kara jokes even though she’s being deadly serious as they sit at the edge of DEO’s bed.  
“So, I’m confused with something that happened tonight...” she trails off awkwardly getting closer to Lena’s body  
“What is it?” Lena has worried look on her face  
“Well...wh-when I said I was Kara you...you didn’t react. At all.” Kara really is confused  
“Oh...” Lena laughs awkwardly shaking out a weight off her shoulders “I knew it all long, Kara. You’re not very good at hiding.” oh boy that conversation really cheers Lena up  
“What do you mean? I’m sneaky!” Kara even sounds offended now  
“Come on, Kara...” Lena does that thing with her eyebrow and it sends shivers all over Kara’s body. This woman really is her Kryptonite after all. “You hid it better than I did hide my feelings for you, I’ll give you that.” Kara’s face isn’t blushing anymore it’s a different type of red and _Rao, it’s burning._ She doesn’t know what to say or do but she really enjoyed what she just heard. “And after all, do you really think that I couldn’t recognize your blue eyes, the hope that it holds? I wouldn’t recognize this broad smiles of yours every time we talked? I really do care about you, Kara, when I said you were my only friend here I meant that. I could never mistake your face.” Lena’s voice sounds a little bit sad now, and Kara doesn’t know why.  
“Hey, so you weren’t flirting with Supergirl AND Kara?” Kara furrowed her brow just to tease Lena, who now has a amazing giggle coming off her mouth while she throws her head back. Seeing Lena like that, laughing at her jokes, she knows she'll never get tired of how her giggle sounds like or how pink her cheeks gets when she's happy or how breathtaking she looks throwing her head back.   
“No, I was just flirting with _you_ , kryptonian.” Lena leans closer and they kiss. The most passionate kiss yet. The one that makes Kara’s head spin. She never felt anything like that. Her ears are now ringing a song that goes like _"she's so easy to fall for, but boy she's so hard to hold"_ , and right now, it doesn’t seem hard. She knows that song by heart. She doesn’t want to slow down at all. The path will not be easy, it never is. She won’t back off and she’s sure Lena won’t either. She fell hard. And by the way that Lena’s heart is running a marathon inside of her chest, she’s pretty sure that the CEO feels just the same.  
“So...” Kara pulls away since she would really use some air “are we?” she fidgets her fingers  
“Dating?” Lena holds Kara’s face in both hands _And God, she’s so beautiful_  
“Y-yeah. That.” For the first time, Kara cannot hold eye contact  
“Only If you want to. Do you?” Lena is worried. She has a mantra going on inside her head that chants _please, please, Kara, let’s do this_  
“ _Oh, Rao,_ is that even a question?” Kara couldn’t hold in her happiness, she tried to kiss Lena but both of them had the most stupid grin on their faces so they just held each other for a while.  
“Not to spoil the fun but I-I need potstickers.” Kara pulls away feeling bad for herself  
“Oh, I need a hundred after that fight!” She doesn’t need that much but, oh well...   
“Come on, I’m the alien here. Are you ready to see me eating 10.000 calories?” Kara grabs Lena's hand, ready to leave the room and ignore Alex’s gaze. She needed the sun-bed but who cares. She is better than fine.  
“Trust me. I cannot wait to beat you.” Lena teases her, _well_ , girlfriend.  
“Dare to dream, Ms. Luthor. Dare to dream.” Lena doesn’t feel any slightly bad for hearing her surname. She doesn’t feel scared or sad for being a Luthor. It felt like a closure, you can even call it an exorcism. She is a Luthor. And it doesn’t mean anything. It’s now just a name. She is good. How does she knows it now? She has a Super holding her hand and If that doesn’t prove anything to the world, nothing will. In this moment she knows love. She's pretty sure she would do anything to keep Kara safe although she knows Supergirl can fend for herself. After tonight's events she is a hundred percent sure that Kara would do just the same. Keep each other safe. That's love and she deserves nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really felt excited after the feedback I received after the first chapter and I kinda felt bad for ending when I didn't really felt a closure, so, here's the end of the story. Shout out to my friend who asked me to write this fic in the first place. Thank you all for the comments and kudos, it means a lot to me :)  
> And oh, the song is called Oh Boy by BOY:)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I was talking with a friend about this theory that I read on tumblr last week so she got super hyped and I got super hyped so I started to imagine the scene and she wanted me to write something about it. we also talked about how Lena reminds us of Delphine so we obviously wanted some "I came back for you" sort of thing so there ya go. Heres my tumblr just in case ananobrain.tumblr.com  
> And, oh guys, since its my first fic dont be hard to me, im kinda sensitive :)


End file.
